Unkown Flower
by LIFELOVELAUGHREAD
Summary: Summary: A simple mission could be their biggest mistake yet. Better summary INside. HinataxHarem. Rated: T. BleachxNaruto Cross-over.
1. New Mission

Well

Well. It's been a while, has it not?

As you all know, I've been doing e story: Hinata the princess Shinigami. But I've taken note to a few people copying it sadly. So, im re-starting it but its going to be…very different in a way.

Well, let's start.

**I don't own Naruto, or Bleach. **

**Summary: Their missions, to travel to an Unkown place to gather information, too see who called for help. But they didn't know it was going to unlock a secret that's going to change what they've known for ever. And let someone fall to the side of the Shinigami. **

_**Inner,**__ flashback, _'thought, "Talking" **P**ov.

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: **

**Hinataxharem**

**OOC. & OC's**

**Others: Unkown yet.**

**--**

**N**o ones POV.

Clear, water, crashing against the shore, on a deserted shore under the midnight sky roared suddenly when a powerful force shook from beneath, then suddenly a shinning. What seemed to look like the shape of some star shot out. Exploding everywhere.

But if you looked closely you could see a pair of red eyes watching the scene from above.

**Time Skip.**

3 clad figures sped across the shore, towards the scattered, shinning rocks, or stars. It was about 5 in the morning. "Hinamore" said a voce from the first clad figure. "Yes?" asked said person. "What is this force?" asked the voice. "Well, im not sure, but that's why we were called here, because the spirit force is so I don't know how the explain" The 3rd person just sighed and muttered something under their breath. Soon arriving at the scene they just stopped and stared at the unraveling scene ahead of them…

**H**inata's POV

I rushed through the village, heading towards the Hokage's office for a new mission. It's been 2 years science Naruto left, but he just came back a few weeks ago. I was so happy when I saw him, when I first saw him he pulled me into 1 of the biggest hugs ever and I almost fainted and a blush colored my face. I blushed slightly when I remembered that. He said I changed so much over the years, well I have an with a lot more confidence. I now have waist length hair, and I wear a black tank top, with a purple and white jacket on-top unzipped with black ninja pants.

Kiba, Shino & Kurenai think I've gotten stronger as well, which is a real plus for me. Smiling, I continued onto the Hokage's office. There 2 guards let me in as I entered the room I saw: Shino, Kiba, and Naruto and Sakura along with Sai. It's been so long science the last mission with Naruto-kun. The boys + Sakura (who smiled at me) nodded at me when I entered and I just smiled back. Then, waited for orders.

Tsunade looked up from her work and grinned. "Konichiwa, now you're all here I can explain the mission" she said, golden brown eyes glanced at the sheet of paper in her hands. "Well, you all must be wondering why I've got so many people to go on 1 mission. Well, this mission is too risky for only 3 people, that's why I have a scouting team as well" she explained. "Anyway, the mission is to go out South, to the Village of the Unknown-""Wait, why is it unknown?" asked Sakura, asking the question on everyone's mind. "Because, this message came from some unknown village, and it wasn't sighed by anyone it only says: Village of the South, with a small map, anyway back to the mission. You are to go there & gather information from this place, and find the person who asked for help"

"But…how do we know what this person looks like?" I ask. "That's where Team 8, you, people. Come in" she said. Handing me a photo of a women that looks to be 30. She had bright sky eyes and black hair. She was in a traditional kimiko with a small white umbrella. And a small smile showing on her face with a beautiful beach in the back. I nodded and placed the photo in my pocket. "Well, its kind of creepy, the Unknown, village" Naruto finally spoke. "That's why you guys are going over there to check it out. Be at the South gates by 2:00pm. Bring the essentials. Dismissed!"

I sighed as I left. 'For some reason, I feel like this mission is going to turn out bad' little did I know, I was right…

**Well, that's all for now. I'll update later if I feel up to it. That's just the beginning I want to see if I get at least 5 reviews. No flames. Bye for now. **


	2. Just a shadow

I don't own Naruto, or Bleach

**I don't own Naruto, or Bleach. **

**Summary: Their missions, to travel to an Unkown place to gather information, too see who called for help. But they didn't know it was going to unlock a secret that's going to change what they've known for ever. And let someone fall to the side of the Shinigami. **

_**Inner,**__ flashback, _'thought, "Talking" **P**ov.

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: **

**Hinataxharem**

**OOC. & OC's**

**Others: Unkown yet.**

**--**

**S**asuke's POV

I stood on the shore, watching 3 clad figures running towards the scene. I saw them talking. But I couldn't make out who they were. I decided to join them…I jumped down, Sharingan activated. They suddenly stoped when I appeared in front of them, smirking. "Who…who are you? And why can you see us!?" 1 of them yelled. I didn't answer, taking my sword out. "He…He has a massive spirit force" another mumbled. Raising a brow, I noticed no charka signs. But why did they ask if I could see them or not?

'This is interesting' I thought. The light from the rocks behind me held some force, but I wasn't sure what it was. What do these people want anyway? Orichimaru said nothing about these or any other people coming out here.

"Well" I said. Deciding to talk. "You people have _some_ explaining to do…"

**-- With Naruto & others –**

Bouncing around, Naruto led the group towards their destination, behind was Sai with Shino. Kiba, Akumaru with Sakura & Hinata at the back. Leaving them to talk to each-other. They have become good friends after time.

"Uhh, I swear, the hospital is so tiering!" Sakura complained while huffing. Hinata just grinned, "There, there Sakura-chan, you're on a mission now and not anywhere near the hospital!" Hinata said, trying to perk her team mate up.

Sakura grinned and nodded. "Yea"

Then, everything fell silent. And suddenly an awkward feeling settled on the Team. "Dose, it feel like you're getting watched?" Hinata whispered to Sakura. She nodded as the team slowly grouped up. "Byakguan" mutters Hinata. Charkra pumped out to her eyes. She scanned the area, about 3 times but saw nothing, no matter if she pumped all her charka into her eyes. "Nothing" she said.

The rest of the team, let go of their breath and suddenly the awkwardness was lifted. But still was on alert in case anything happened.

"It's almost night fall" Shino commented, looking at the bugs and animals are moving around. "Maybe we should stop, settle in and eat?" Kiba suggested. "Yea, ramen!!" Naruto shouted, grinning like a mad man. Sakura sighed and shook her head while Hinata giggled.

It was around 6ish now. And they were all sitting around the camp fire, Hinata noticed Sai was unusually _too _quiet. Sakura noticed this too,"Sai-kun are you okay?" she asks sitting next to him, Hinata on the other side. Giving a fake smile he just said "Yes" but they didn't believe it, but decided not to press the issue.

Night fall finally came, as the group finished up their dinner and headed too bed; Sakura & Hinata with Sai in 1 tent. (Too Naruto's, Kiba's and Shino's displeasure) were in another tent.

They settled n, and soon fell asleep. For the next day might be their longest and most tiering day yet…

_Its time for a flashback. Hinata's flashback! (And dream)_

_As I walked home, I couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen. I always got this feeling and something always happened. No. Matt. What!_

_I just sighed and quickly walked back to the complex. It was around 1:00 and I had some time to pack for the mission, now she said this mission would go on for about a week. Depends. So I grabbed my new backpack and put in 1 pair off shorts, 3 long black ninja pants, 2 jackets and different tops. Then a ninja kit with kunai and all that stuff and my herbal medicines just in case and some bandages. Then I glanced at the clock; 1:30. I quickly had lunch, grabbing my backpack and of course I gave my favourite photo of me and my mum when I was six a smile and as I'd usually say; "Hi mum, I'm going on another mission, wish me luck and give me strength. Then lightly brushed it and grabbed a small locket and kissed it. Then left to the South gates…_

_When I was walking, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. It was like a claming presence one I have known for ages, shaking it off I continued on to the gates…_

_End flashback/dream._

**H**inata's **P**ov.

I suddenly awoke; I looked around and saw it was still night around early morning. But when I looked up I saw a shadowy figure atop of me. I gasped, but the figure didn't move. Suddenly a large gust of wind came into the tent and it was freezing. I wanted to scream, and move but I couldn't it felt like I was being held down be something. Or someone. I began shaking as my eyes widened as the figure came closer, I didn't shut my eyes or look away and just as the figure was about to do something. I yelled. And Sakura along with Sai woke and the figure withdrew vanishing almost instantly. Then for the first time in 2 years I fainted…not because of Naruto, but because of shock.

**-Time skip- **

"Hinata? Hinata!"

"Naruto you baka, leave her alone!"

"Hina-chan? Wake up!" I suddenly came to the sound of muffled voices as my vision blued I think I stoped shaking but im still so shocked. Is something after me? I groaned and sat up. "HINATAA!" they all yell. Excluding Shino & Sai. "Mmm, my head hurts" I mutter. "What about the mission?" Sai mutters. Sakura glares at him then turned to me. "Its only 8, rest and we shall begin moving later, just explain to us. What happened?"

"Where to begin" I mutter. I was about to explain when suddenly a charkra cloud fell on us and a figure, not the same as before but different stepped out and we all gasped…

**That's all, too busy this week. Review if you may. No flames. Please see if there's any spelling mistakes. Ja! ******


End file.
